


The Warmth of Your Embrace

by TsarAlek



Series: BLM Commissions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Hubert needs to heckin relax, Library Sex, Lin is gonna make him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, partially clothed, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Hubert is as always, overworked, overworking, unrelenting in his aspirations to do and be better. Lin sees him careening back into exhaustion and decides to take matters into his own hands. The library is going to be a bit less quiet this night.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Series: BLM Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Warmth of Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BebopHeadshop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebopHeadshop/gifts).



> BLM Donation Commission for BebopHeadshop! Linbert library sex~ they're really fun to write for, they have such a good dynamic and I'm soft for Hubert being soft near Lin. Thank you so much for donating! I hope you enjoy <3

Hubert sat in the silence of the library pouring over tomes covering such topics of warfare and strategy, of how to disarm an army and use terrain to one’s own advantage. He had read each one already but still, one could never be too careful or too prepared and as Edelgard’s chief strategist, he wanted to be five times overprepared. 

It was already a late hour, two in the morning if the time candle was to be believed but on occasion they burned too fast or a bit too slow. _You should sleep,_ said their professor. _Go to bed early Hubert, you’ve earned it_ , said Edelgard. Yet, he could not, he could never be caught unaware. 

The sound of a book closing broke him from his concentration. With how silent he was, Hubert had an easy time forgetting Linhardt was all too often up into the late hours of the morning with him. His younger self was naive enough to think Linhardt lazy and someone who wasted his talents, now he knew how wrong that assessment was. Linhardt trained his mind just as often and just as vigorously, he so often napped during the day only because he stayed so late awake. 

_The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was the decisive blow the burgeoning Kingdom forces needed in order to establish themselves independent from the Empire. The battle was the first indication that the Empire had extended too far, fought on too many fronts for too many years. The hill in the middle of the field proved to be an advantageous position that the King of the Newly formed Fearghus abused…_

Hubert stopped reading. He could feel eyes on him. While he felt no malice or ill intent, _he hardly believed Linhardt capable of those things anyway,_ they were a definite distraction to his studies. “What is it Linhardt?”

“Hm? Oh nothing. Just… Well. Actually. Nevermind.” He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

“What? Your staring is a distraction Linhardt.” 

“Isn’t it your birthday? Well, now, since it’s tomorrow, which is now today.”

“It is, what of it?”

“No plans Hubie? No fanfare? I’m sure Edelgard would throw you quite the soiree if you desired it.”

“Dorothea and her insufferable nicknames… and no, _Lady Edelgard_ knows I don’t much appreciate large parties and wastes of resources. Better to save our funds for the battlefield.” 

“No fun, always so serious.”

“I happen to hate festivities.” Hubert crossed his arms and scowled. He could hardly divulge that his father threw the grandest parties imaginable and squandered his political power for personal gain, even on the day of his son’s birth. It angered him too much to mention.

“You at least deserve a break. I’ve never seen you take any time for yourself.”

“Frankly there’s no need.”

“Are you happy?”

“My happiness doesn’t matter. Will you cease this line of questioning? I have work to do.”

“You studied that tome last month. And the month before that. You don’t strike me as someone who needs to reread books.”

“I do what I must.”

Linhardt frowned and pushed his chair back to stand up. “Frankly Hubert… you do too much. If you don’t take better care of yourself then one day you _will_ break down _again_.” Cursed Linhardt, bringing up that unfortunate event from five years ago, when they were yet academy students and not fighting a war. “And when you do, you won’t be of much use to Edelgard will you?”

“We’ve been over this already.”

Linhardt rounded the library table and grabbed Hubert’s chair, pulling it out and forcing Hubert to face his standing form. Hubert, so tall, hardly ever felt short in another’s presence but being forced to look up to Linhardt was new, almost tantalizing.

“Hubert… no one ever comes in here this late. It’s always just us. No one will walk through that door. This library is ours.” Linhardt reached up and untied his perfectly kept hair. Those locks usually coiled up cascaded down, over his shoulders, green waves of locks that had Hubert more than a little entranced. “I have an offer.”

“Oh? What pray tell, are you offering Linhardt?” Hubert felt an unwilling grin begin to creep into his features.

“Whatever you want. I happen to be perfectly attuned to keeping secrets.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me Linhardt? I never took you for the type.”

“If seduction is my best way to make sure you stay healthy and get some rest then seduce I will. For someone so smart, you are certainly a fool Hubert. Five years ago when you collapsed from exhaustion and now, when you threaten to do it again.”

“As if you can talk, awake all night and napping half the day away.” Hubert sighed, but looked up into Linhardt’s eyes, blue, deep, knowing. He felt himself get lost in them.

“Shut up.” Linhardt reached around and grabbed his head, pulling him in close. Their lips touched, and then they were crashing together. Hubert had never kissed like this before, mouths open, breath heated and burning. He had never touched someone like this before, hands wandering up Linhardt’s body, grabbing his buttocks and caressing his thin frame. He felt Linhardt searching, clambering to unbutton him, his coat was complicated but Hubert felt some cruel arousal at watching Linhardt struggle to undress him. 

Patience eventually failing, Linhardt grabbed on each side of the damnable coat and tore it open, buttons giving way and revealing a white dress shirt underneath. This, Linhardt was gentler with, unbuttoning him, only so much as to reveal the pasty white skin underneath that was never graced by the sun. Linhardt gawked at him once his chest was exposed. 

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No. You’re simply more lean than I imagined you would be.” Linhardt crawled off of his lap the next moment. “One moment. I need to undress.” 

“Take your time.” Hubert felt his mouth again disobey his orders, turning up into a rare grin that so few ever saw. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and held his head aloft, watching. Linhardt was quick, throwing his clothes off with gusto and impatience. His shirt was quickly hefted above his head and discarded to the side. Linhardt himself was healthy, not chiseled as Caspar or Ferdinand but flat, at least… his chest was. When he pulled his trousers off and stepped out of his undergarments, Hubert was met with surprise at the plumpness of his hind quarters. Linhardt, it seemed, had no qualms about undressing to nothing in the middle of the library.

There he stood, wearing only what he had been born with. If he felt shame he didn’t show it, looking only slightly bemused and hungry for what Hubert could only guess was him. 

“Now, time to free you of those.” He pointed down to Hubert’s already tight trousers. “If you want this, that is. I would have just an easy time using magic to make you rest but this seems more…”

“Enjoyable. Yes, this is fine Linhardt. This... I want to.” In confirmation, he unbuckled his belt, undid the clasps that kept his trousers around his slender waist. 

Linhardt, not exactly patient, leaned over and pulled Hubert’s undergarments down. “My… you are eager aren’t you?”

Linhardt chuckled and climbed back on Hubert’s lap. He raised his body and Hubert’s gaze was forced to remain affixed to his chest, to his neck, slender and porcelain. “I have to admit, I’ve imagined this more than once.” Linhardt grasped Hubert’s length, positioning it properly. 

“So, you do have affections for me Linhardt?” Hubert leaned forward, close enough to smell the lavender scent to Linhardt’s hair, close enough to taste his skin.

Hubert bit. Gentle at first, probing to see how Linhardt would respond. He made no indication he disliked it, even making a surprised noise.

“Do that in a moment.” He whispered.

“Are you… properly prepared?”

Linhardt laughed, “I prepared earlier when I disappeared for a few moments.”

“So… you anticipated this after a-”

Linhradt sank down, pushing Hubert’s length up, up, swiftly up into himself. His face went through a metamorphosis and Hubert had to say he looked like a martyred saint. His eyes turned upwards, he looked slightly in pain but... alive, glowing with radiance and vitality. Distantly, he decided he would like religious imagery if it were in the form of one Linhardt Von Hevring now riding his cock.

He didn’t give Hubert a moment to process the feeling, the tightness surrounding his cock. Linhardt, it seemed, had run out of patience for their common jabs. He made haste to crack through Hubert’s defenses and leave him raw and exposed. 

Hubert marvelled at him; Linhardt, so beautiful and strong. He raised his body and plunged down atop Hubert with strength that Hubert didn’t honestly believe he possessed. He was forced to watch, to savor the sight of Linhardt’s wiry body bouncing atop him. He could see his muscles contracting, moving. He felt a bit out of place, half clothed with Linhardt naked atop him. He looked like a god, long locks of hair bouncing with his effort, wiry body beautiful… something Hubert wanted to defile. His face was so serene as he fucked himself without much regard for Hubert staring below him. 

Hubert reached up to Linhardt, his distant god, pleasuring himself without care. He held his cheeks and forced his gaze down, back to the darkness, back to himself.

Linhardt smiled, and allowed Hubert to lead him down into a kiss. The non stop bouncing, the heat and pressure surrounding his cock, running up and down his shaft with every movement was more than Hubert had ever experienced. It was nothing like his clinical handling of the problem in dark rooms late at night. It was nothing like what he imagined. It was warm, it was intimate, it was everything he should by all rights hate, but didn’t.

Linhardt tasted sweet, like tea with too much sugar; stark contrast to Hubert’s love of bold coffee. Yet, he chased his lips, chased his mouth, seeking to invade that space and feel his heated breath, hear those gentle whines now breaking from Linhardt’s beautiful mouth. Hubert lowered his hands, now that he had dragged Linhardt down to kiss him, and reached around to clasp his ass. He grabbed him, feeling the soft plumpness, kneading him and pulling his cheeks apart. Linhardt whined against his mouth as he thrust down, extra stretch making him lose more control of his usually composed self. 

Hubert kissed him, sucking on his tongue, drawing out explicit moans, defiling this god of beauty with his embrace. He allowed his hands to trail up Linhardt’s sides, ghostly touch making the green haired man shiver and move faster, chasing heat. 

There was so much to explore and not enough time to do it. He felt himself losing his mental faculties, he truly understood _lust,_ raw and all consuming, for the first time in his life.

He wanted this to last forever, wanted to remain in Linhardt’s warm embrace. 

He slipped away from Linhardt’s mouth. Linhardt, paradoxically, looked both vacant and alert. He was wired and lost both, body wound tight. He continued to move, thrusting down onto Hubert, feeling that buzz up his spine.

“ _Hubert.”_ He whispered. “ _Hubert…”_ He whispered it again.

Something broke inside him, something shifted. He had never heard his name whispered so affectionately. He had never felt so safe near another person. “ _Hubert.”_ He repeated it again.

Hubert dared to look into his eyes, he dared allow himself be lost in that deep blue. 

Linhardt was smiling and wiped something wet from Hubert’s face. He leaned in, touching their foreheads together, holding Hubert’s gaze.

“Touch me. I’m nearly there.” 

Hubert reached down and clasped Linhardt. He had yet to be touched here, pleasuring himself with Hubert’s cock alone. Hubert rubbed him, what he hoped was sufficient, not being very well practiced. 

Linhardt clenched his eyes shut and was now panting, looking exhausted, yet refused to slow, refused to stop. 

Hubert leaned in and bit him, harder this time. Perhaps it was sin to mark such beautiful skin with his teeth. Yet, Linhardt cried out, surprise and pleasure burning up his body. 

Hubert began to suck, marking him, leaving a glowing red, proof that he had been there, that he had kissed that skin and done beautiful things with this beautiful man. 

He didn’t even realize how close his orgasm was until it was upon him; until it was unleashed inside Linhardt, who ground down to meet it and draw out every bit of pleasure that he could. Hubert cried out, something primal, and wrapped his arms around Linhardt, pulling him into an embrace even as Linhardt continued to grind, chasing his own release. 

Hubert held him close, burning desire still coursing through his veins, he felt Linhardt’s cock grinding against his stomach, knew it would soon let go, yet didn’t care about the mess that would invariably shoot up his chest.

He kissed Linhardt’s neck, bit him, marked him, sucked on that skin that held no blemishes, other than the ones he had placed there. 

He held him close, warm in his embrace and finally, sweetly, Linhardt came undone. Hubert pulled his mouth into a kiss as warmth shot up his chest, _Linhardt’s_ warmth. He kissed him sloppily, pushing further, as though he could make it last just a bit longer. 

“Hubert. Hubert.” He spoke around Hubert’s kiss. He felt a hand shoot into his hair, caressing his scalp, and another on his back, making lazy doodles. 

Slowly, he relaxed, Linhardt stayed firmly seated atop him, caressing him gently, holding him close, _loving him._

“To answer your earlier question, yes, I was anticipating this. You’re a fool Hubert.” He was smiling gently. He was naked, sweating. His hair was tousled and he had marks on his neck, red and angry. He looked worn, tired.

“Linhardt…”

“Yes?”

He paused, considering. “It’s nothing actually, nevermind.”

Linhardt frowned. “Well, okay then.” He dismissed it with a wave of the hand. “By the way. You’re carrying me to your room, where I’m sleeping tonight. Consider it repayment for me carrying you all those years ago.” 

Hubert balked at him. Linhardt so easily decided they would spend the night together when he had been unable to ask.

Hubert smiled. “Hubert?” Linhardt seemed surprised.

“Very well. Let’s get you cleaned and dressed then.”

“Can’t you just wrap me in a towel or something?”

Linhardt whined all the way there but Hubert found it was comforting, something that by all rights ought have grated at his nerves. And indeed, he did sleep well that night, wrapped in Linhardt’s arms. He slept better than he had in so many years.

~~~~~

He didn’t show at the early morning strategy meeting the next day. And in fact, he wasn’t spotted on campus until well into the afternoon with an unsettling pep in his step and a bright smile on his commonly dark countenance. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
